nwwe_universe_wwe2k14fandomcom-20200214-history
NWWE Bound for Glory I (2013)
Bound for Glory I (2013) was the first NWWE PPV since Philliesfan moved over to 2k14. It followed November's Survior Series. ''Background'' After winning the Intercontinental title from C.M. Punk, Brock Lesnar saw it as his chance to elevate back into the WWE title picture. Triple H agreed and a loophole was created to allow him to vacate the title and take on Daniel Bryan for the WWE Championship at the PPV. A 30-man battle royal was put in place to decide a new champion, including many of Raw's superstars. Samoa Joe retained the U.S. Championship against Dean Ambrose, who cashed in his rematch clause. Sheamus could not defeat him and Roman Reigns won the next contendership in a 6-way battle royal (along with Lex Luger, Wade Barrett, British Bulldog, Finlay, and Kurt Angle). The powerhouse of the Shield took out Dusty Rhodes in a dominant showing. For matches against the Shield, Joe loosely associated with Golden Rhodes. The Samoan Submission Machine got Seth Rollins with an STJoe in a 6-man tag. Perhaps to send a message to Joe that he should back off from NextGen, the Authority decided to make Joe go through a ladder match before he was to meet Reigns. A 20-man battle royal occured with the final 5 going on to the 6-man ladder match. Those five were Damien Sandow, Suicide, Drew McIntyre, Adrian Neville, and M.V.P. (who won overall). Kane was the winner of his first round Gold Rush match against Goldberg, then he mysteriously disappeared. The Corporation replaced him with their newest member, Alberto Del Rio. He took offense to John Cena's demands of a title shot, assaulting him as he made his way to the ring. AJ Styles did away with his rematch clause, attacking Del Rio and hitting him with a Styles Clash on the ramp. He stormed off to Raw afterwards. ADR admitted after his loss to Daniel Bryan in his Raw return that he secretly hoped to be a part of the group. He felt it would be a more successful endeavor for someone of his caliber - he had just lost the World title on Smackdown. His trial match was against NextGen's Colt Cabana, whose arm he nearly broke with the Cross Armbreaker, putting him out of action for an extended period of time. His opponent was to be Batista, who surpassed Andre the Giant and Bully Ray in the first two rounds. In memory of TLC, the rematch between The Shield and the Rhodes brothers was made a tables match. Goldust and Cody earned the runback due to Samoa Joe helping them defeat all three of the Shield in a 6-man tag. The American Dream got in the ring to teach the Shield a lesson on a few occasions. Goldust surprised Rollins with a small package in a tough non-title battle. The Authority henchmen became Dustin's target when he learned of the injustice towards his brother. He wanted to ensure his family would be rid of the Authority's corruption. If they could win the titles, it would bring generations of a family together and get some vengeance at the same time. Sami Zayn and Samoa Joe became concerned with their titles so the ranks of NextGen were slimming. Jay Lethal was recruited as a new member by C.M. Punk to face the colossal Andre the Giant and Ric Flair. Lethal scored one for his side, rolling up Flair for the 3 count. Dolph Ziggler became another member after Brock Lesnar eliminated him from the Gold Rush tournament. He thought it unfair that Lesnar already had a title match and was still in the tournament. During a Raw, Triple H and goons DiBiase and Orton looked to once again inflict pain on WWE Champion Daniel Bryan prior to his match with Brock "The Beast' Lesnar. New running buddy Lethal was allowed to help but it looked to be a handicap match. That is, until Dolph Ziggler made his presence felt. The Showoff declared he knew he could beat Lesnar for his tournament spot if given a second chance. The Game accepted, bragging confidently that it would be "just another body of evidence to show our power". Bryan ended up locking DiBiase into a guillotine choke and caused him to tap. On Heat, Ziggler was put to the test against new Corporation crony Del Rio. He foiled his roll-up attempt, reversing into a pin for Dolph. He showed sympathy at the end as Alberto had feigned a knee injury. It was his fault as he was on the receiving end of a low blow. Zayn actively joined back in as they were challenged by HHH and his forces of evil. Axel battered Zayn with a running swing neckbreaker and hangman's facebuster. The time came for the collegiate grappling stars to match up with Ziggy hoping to regain his tournament spot. Lesnar dominated with power but Ziggler came away with a win via a super kick. C.M. Punk eliminated Andre after three Go to Sleeps and a Macho Man elbow, while teaming with Dusty Rhodes and Lethal. Orton and Del Rio brought it back for the HHH's alliance, doing away with Joe and Ziggler as Orton RKOed the Showoff. Bryan delivered a measure of vengeance by attacking the Viper from behind. The rebellion was not being quelled so the only solution was another 3-on-3 war for HHH and Bryan/Punk's troops. AJ Styles' opponent for Bound for Glory was undetermined. He pinned former WWE Champion the Miz with a Styles Clash in a tune-up match. John Cena arrived on Smackdown after elimination in Raw's Gold Rush tournament, claiming he is worthy of being Smackdown's champion instead. He requested an immediate shot at Styles, which mutual rival Alberto Del Rio was opposed to. He attacked Cena but in a roundabout way Styles defended Cena from the Mexican Aristocrat with a pre-match assault in their rematch. With Del Rio's rematch out of the way, Styles was prepared to give Cena the opportunity. The Smackdown/RAW GM tested Cena's meddle, pitting him against the monster Tensai. It was a good a time as any to prove his demands to be in the Smackdown title picture were valid. A sit-out powerbomb, followed by some clotheslines and a powerslam, and it was all she wrote. "The Franchise" looked to solidify the fact that he should be in the title hunt, and he did so, slamming former TNA World champion Jeff Hardy with a Cradle Shock. Styles and Cena were on opposite sides on the go-home Smackdown - Styles teamed with Daniel Bryan and Cena with Brock Lesnar. "The Beast Incarnate" put out Bryan with a second F5 and neither of the Smackdown guys were involved in the fall. That said, it was time for the Dr. of Thuganomics to put his chain where his mouth was. AJ Styles was a part of BFG's past and its build to being TNA's Wrestlemania. He was once TNA's flagbearer and already had become one of WWE's two major champions and its top representative on Smackdown. If he could defeat Cena, he could say he had beaten the best. His top associates could not take the WWE Championship away from Daniel Bryan. Randy Orton failed at Battleground and on Raw. Ted DiBiase lost at Survivor Series. The YES! Man would not quit even after being placed in disadvantageous matches over and over. His body was beaten but he had something to prove and Bound for Glory would turn out to be another hurdle for him to overcome. Triple H had unleashed his biggest gun yet - the 3-time WWE champion, Brock Lesnar. He devised a plan for Lesnar to relinquish the IC title in order to challenge Bryan. "The Anomaly" was sidetracked with Dolph Ziggler (who later joined NextGen) while Bryan tapped out Alberto Del Rio (who was freshly on the Authority's side). In what appeared to be a handicap match for the WWE Champion and Jay Lethal, Dolph Ziggler arrived to fend off Triple H, Ted DiBiase, and Randy Orton. Bryan ended up forcing DiBiase to submit with a guillotine choke. Subsequent to a Joe/Ziggler loss to the Corporation, Daniel Bryan bombarded the Legend Killer from behind. He was riding some good momentum but unfortunately dropped the last match before the PPV, falling to a second F5 from Lesnar in a champion/challenger tag match. The stipulation was then set - Hell in a Cell. And what better place from the Authority's point of view to end Daniel Bryan's reign as champion than inside the devilish structure that is the cell. Perhaps the toughest test to this point in Bryan's two-month run came in the form of the one-time NJPW champion, who has more experience having defeated the Undertaker, for one, to retain the title back in his rookie year. The matchup was also interesting in the technical aspect as Bryan is probably the best submission wrestler in the company and Lesnar has the UFC background and the addition of the Kimura Lock last year as a finisher. If Daniel Bryan could survive the brute strength and power game of Brock with the cell as an added obstacle, then he had truly proven he is deserving of being the undisputed champion. Otherwise, the Corporation could at last achieve their goal - take the title off the "B+ player" and put it around the waist of a wrestler deserving of being the "face of the WWE". For Lesnar, it would be a statement that he had done what was intended with his 2012 return - show that he could still be dominant over 10 years later. Results 1/ Also included William Regal, Alberto Del Rio, HBK, Ric Flair, Ted DiBiase, Magnus, Fandango, Dusty Rhodes, Lex Luger, Prince Devitt, Owen Hart, Finlay, Andre the Giant, Big E Langston, Mr. Perfect, Roddy Piper, Goldberg, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Dolph Ziggler, Eddie Guerrero and the returning: Alex Wright, I.R.S., Ultimate Warrior 2/ Lesnar vacated his Intercontinental Championship to fight Bryan for the title. axel ic champ.jpg|Axel brought back the IC title to the Corporation. It was his second title win. joe ladder.jpg|Joe's small ladder experience didn't play a factor. He kept the US title against 5 others. del rio batist.jpg|The Essence of Excellence made it to the final 5 in the Raw Gold Rush. rhodes win tag titles.jpg|The dream came true in a beautiful way for the second-generation stars. styles world champ.jpg|Styles continued to be Smackdown's finest by collecting a win over the Chain Gang leader. corporation 2.jpg|For the 2nd consecutive major event, the Authority trounced the rebellion. bryan vs lesnar hiac.jpg|The American Dragon would have to endure the steel structure to preserve the title. lesnar undisputed champ.jpg|Lesnar would not be denied. He hoisted the smaller Bryan up and gave the decisive F5.